Welcome to Cantha
Overview Summary #Speak with Brother Mhenlo in Bukdek Byway. #Travel with Brother Mhenlo to find his old teacher, Master Togo. #Speak with Guardsman Chow. #See Guardsman Chow for your reward. Obtained from :Dockhand Quangnai in Bejunkan Pier Requirements :Mhenlo's Request '-OR-' Plague in Cantha Reward :*3,000 XP :*150 Gold :*1 Skill Point Dialogue :"Are you ? Listen, a bunch of other foreigners just left for Bukdek Byway. They said they were looking for someone named Master Togo. One of them, Mhenlo, I think he said his name was, left a message for you to meet up with them. He was a nice enough fellow, but I was a little distracted by that sassy little blonde he had with him." ::Accept: "Thanks. I'll go find them." ::Reject: "I'll meet up with them later." ::When asked about quest: "Your friends are just beyond the docks in Bukdek Byway." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Jamei: "Mhenlo! Ah, my good friend, it is excellent to see you. Your timing is most fortunate. Give me a hand with these things, would you?" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Jamei: "Thank you so much for your help. These vile creatures are everywhere. It seems no place is safe. Perhaps with your help, my friend, all that can change." :Brother Mhenlo: "Jamei... it's been too long." :Jamei: "Mhenlo...I came as soon as I heard you were expected. It is so good to see you." :Cynn: "That's Jamei? Mhenlo, he's a GIRL! All those stories about your old friend growing up, and you never told me..." :Brother Mhenlo: "You never asked, Cynn, and I don't see that it matters." :Jamei: "Ah, the stories. There are so many, eh, Mhenlo? I swear, it seems looking back that there was not a day we were apart." :Cynn: "Not a day apart?! Listen lady, he may not be much, but that Monk is mine! Don't even think about it!" :Brother Mhenlo: "Now Cynn, calm down..." :Jamei: "Oh, Mhenlo! You got yourself a little girlfriend! How.... sweet." :Cynn: "'Little girl'?! Lady, this 'little girl' will show you big pain if you're not careful...." :Jamei: "Yes, I imagine you give Mhenlo quite a pain...." :Aidan: "Mhenlo has his hands full, doesn't he?" :Devona: "Cynn has an amazing ability to make friends, doesn't she?" :Brother Mhenlo: "Cynn, Jamei, please. We have important matters to deal with and we must work together." :Jamei: "Mhenlo is right. Let us focus on our task. You all came to Cantha to help us fight this plague. We must find Master Togo and learn how you can best aid this effort." :Jamei: "Master Togo awaits us inside the city. Let's go." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Brother Mhenlo) :"Welcome to Cantha, old friends. I had hoped that with the Charr pushed back toward their homeland, we all might enjoy some peace and quiet, but I suppose I should have known better... I'd received word from my former teacher, Master Togo, that a plague had been spreading throughout Cantha, but I had no idea the extent of its destruction. With Dwayna's guidance and Balthazar's fortitude, perhaps we can help Master Togo discover what is causing this sickness and put an end to it." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Brother Mhenlo: "Be wary: this part of the city is home to countless dens of thieves, petty assassins, and other unsavory characters." :Cynn: "Yes, if present company is any indication, this city is obviously crawling with them." :Brother Mhenlo: "Cynn! Enough!" :Cynn: "Hmph!" :Brother Mhenlo: "Have your weapons ready. There is no law here but that of the streets, and to reach Master Togo we must past ''sic] through some of the most dangerous streets of all."'' :Brother Mhenlo: "It has been many years since I left Cantha, but I am shocked at how little it has changed. This part of the city remains as dangerous as ever." :Brother Mhenlo: "I'm afraid to discover what damage the plague has wrought upon this land. I doubt any force could be more destructive than the Charr, yet the urgency of Master Togo's letter makes me think I may be wrong." Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Emi: "Mhenlo! We have been looking all over for you!" :Brother Mhenlo: "Emi! Chiyo! I haven't seen you two since you were children. Now look, you've grown into young women!" :Cynn: "More girls? And twins, no less! Wonderful." :Emi: "Indeed we have, Mhenlo. And we are Adepts of the Oracle. He has taken quite an interest in you and your friends." :Chiyo: "Much has changed in the time you've been gone, Mhenlo. Though nothing compares to the change this plague has brought. The Oracle is quite concerned." :Brother Mhenlo: "That both Master Togo and the Oracle of the Mists are so concerned over this situation tells me all I need to know, friends. Truly there are dark forces at work in Cantha. I will do all in my power to help put an end to them. I hope I can count on your help." :Jamei: "Where is Master Togo? We expected to meet him here." :Chiyo: "Master Togo sends his regrets. He was forced to continue to Vizunah Square without you. He and some others from the monastery have traveled there to learn more about the plague and try to discover its origins. He requests that you meet him there." :Emi: "Master Togo asked us to wait here for you. He requests that you try to catch up to him quickly, as he has a great deal to tell you and little time in which to do it." :Brother Mhenlo: "There is no time to waste, then. Let's go." :Brother Mhenlo: "Keep moving. Master Togo awaits us." Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Guardsman Chow: "You, there! Master Togo asked me to keep an eye out for you all. He is ahead... let me know when you are ready and I will show you the way." Intermediate Dialogue 7 (Guardsman Chow) :"I should warn you, this plague has everyone in a panic. The guards have lost control of this quarter, so make sure you stay alert. When your party is ready, we can head in." ::Player response: "Master Togo is waiting! Let's go!" :"You enter this area at your own risk. The Celestial Ministry absolves itself of all responsibility for your safety." ::Accept: "All right already. Can we get a move on?" (goes immediately to next dialogue) ::Reject: "There are still things we need to do first." Intermediate Dialogue 8 (Guardsman Chow) :"Your entire party is about to be moved to the next area. Make sure all party members are ready before doing so. Do you wish to continue?" ::Accept: "Yes." ::Reject: "No." Cinematic Dialogue :Brother Mhenlo: "Master Togo is down there, and he's in trouble." :': ''"What are we going to do?" :'''Brother Mhenlo: "Well, I don't know about you, but I didn't come all the way from Lion's Arch for a funeral." :(scene changes) :Fortune Teller: "I see great things in your future." :Fortune Teller: "Yours will be a story told by generations." :Fortune Teller: "Your swords will be sought by many." :Shiro Tagachi: "Nonsense." :Fortune Teller: "Yes. Yes. You will do things no other man would dare." :Fortune Teller: "Your name will live on for a thousand years." :Shiro Tagachi: "Shut your mouth. Old Fool." :Fortune Teller: "Look for fortune to come your way." Reward Dialogue :"It seems Master Togo is in some trouble, so your friend went on ahead." Followup :Vizunah Square (mission) Walkthrough Once you have obtained this quest, head south towards Kaineng Center, your first city in Cantha as a foreigner. On your way you should come across Mhenlo and friends from Tyria. They will exchange dialogue, after which you continue on and enter Kaineng Center. From there head out the south portal to Bukdek Byway. Speak with Mhenlo just outside. Head south-east where Mhenlo will pick up friends Chiyo & Emi. From there head in a mostly easterly direction to the portal to the Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter). The portal will be closed, and you will have to talk to Guardsman Chow to be admitted into Vizunah. There will a brief cinematic before you are taken to Vizunah. Once there, talk to Guardsman Chow again to receive your reward. Notes *Brother Mhenlo, Jamei, Chiyo or Emi do not need to survive in order to complete the quest. *If you do not have this quest, Guardsman Chow will not be at the portal and you will not be able to enter Vizunah. If you have completed this quest, then the portal from Bukdek Byway to Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter) will be open. If you are with someone who does not have the quest & hasn't completed it, the portal will be closed and they will have to get the quest before being able to enter. *For additional NPC help for your future travels in Bukdek Byway after completion of Vizunah Square, do not claim the quest reward from Guardsman Chow. Instead, abandon the quest once you have unlocked Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter), and go back to Bejunkan Pier to claim the quest again. *This quest may not necessarily make sense for Nightfall characters, who may have not "met" the Heroes of Ascalon as henchmen yet. *Sometimes Ransujun the Prophet will walk into Mhenlo's, Cynn's and Jamei's path. This will make them unable to walk further, and the only way to complete the quest is to restart. Category:Factions quests